


Disappear, my love

by MySweetJughead (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie is a dumbass, Detective, Disappearance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Kevin is is iconic, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Riverdale, Slight hints at CAOS, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MySweetJughead
Summary: There was a day that detective, Betty Cooper, disappeared, leaving behind her husband Jughead, and children Emily and Liam. Leaving behind no traces, forcing Jughead to ask him self, could she have run away?





	1. The disappearance of Betty Cooper-Jones

The disappearance of Betty Cooper-Jones was the talk of the town of Riverdale for months, years even. Riverdale's best detective, just vanished over night. _How does a detective disappear?_ That's what Jughead found himself asking when Betty left for work one day and didn't come home, leaving behind Jughead, their 7 year old son Liam and 4 year old daughter Emily. 

*******

Before the disappearance, everything seemed normal. Betty was happy. Jughead was happy. Liam was happy. Emily was happy. Everyone was happy. 

"Mommy, tomorrow we have art night." Emily repeated for the fifth time that hour. Betty was rushing around, gathering files and information for a case she was following in the murder of a teenager named Sabrina Spellman in the neighbouring town of Greendale. Betty sighed and dropped to her knees so she could be level with the 4 year old.

"I know Em, this is the fifth time your telling me. I promise I will take tomorrow off so I can go to art night. Okay bug?" Betty kissed her fore head.

"Okay mommy." Emily grinned and gave Betty a quick hug before skipping down the hallway. She gave a Liam a quick hug, before he pushed her off.

"I'm too old for that Mom." Liam groaned. Betty pretended to look hurt, even though is really did hurt her inside.

"You're too old to even call me Mommy?" Betty pouted.

"Yes." He said firmly. 

"Right. Well do you know where your father is?" Betty asked him.

"Toilet." Emily chimed in.

"Of course he is." Betty muttered. "Liam can you remind your dad that your lunches are in the fridge and that you have an appointment Dr Herman at 3 so he needs to pick you up early from school? And that Veronica is picking up Emily. Thanks babies, I'll try not to be to late tonight!" Betty called to her kids as she left the house. Jughead came out of the toilet to see Emily balancing on a chair at the fridge. He quickly scooped her up so she wouldn't fall. 

"Where's mommy?" Jughead asked her as he fixed up her dress.

"At work. Don't forget about art night." Emily said yet again. 

"Noted." Jughead nodded. He packed the bags, and set off for school drop off.

*******

Everyday, whilst Jughead and Betty at work, they would always send each other texts. Little jokes, little _I love you's_. This happened everyday. They were still as in love as they were back when they were teenagers. But that day, Betty did not text back. Whilst it concerned Jughead, he presumed that it was because Betty was busy. He called her a few hours later, straight to Voice mail.

_**You've reached Betty, please leave a message at the beep.** _

_Hey Betts, it's me. Just calling to see if you got my message. Hope your not too busy to talk to me. Alright, I'd better go and pick up Liam. Love you, call me when you get this._

*******

Veronica opened the door of her apartment with Emily and the Andrews daughter Natalia at her heels. 

"Hey Jughead. Emily's been such a good girl." Veronica grinned. Emily beamed.

"Thanks bug." Jughead picked her up and hugged her tight. 

"Hey Veronica can I talk to you quickly?" Jughead asked her, putting Emily down.

"Of course, kids go play." Veronica instructed and all three kids ran to down hall.

"Is everything okay?" Veronica asked him.

"Yeah, it probably is. I just haven't heard from Betty since this morning when she left for work. I've texted her, left her voice mails, called her. No response." Jughead sighed.

"Jughead, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. This case has Betty really busy. I'm sure she's okay." Veronica said reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Jughead nodded.

*******

He believed this until later that night. The kids had been put to bed, after countless questions asking where Betty was. He was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Watching the rest of a football game that was on that night when there was a knock on the door. Expecting it to be Betty, he was confused to see one of her co workers Paige at the door.

"Paige? Hey, what are you doing here?" Jughead asked her. Paige was normally bubbly and bright. Tonight she was serious. 

"I hadn't heard from Betty all day. That wasn't normal, I couldn't get a hold of her. She normally sends me a message every half an hour or so when she's working to let me know that she's safe. I stopped getting any messages after 10. I brought it up with some of the rest of our crew. We all thought it was suspicious so we brought it up with the chief. Jughead, Betty's been reported missing." Paige said glumly. _Missing. Betty's been reported missing._


	2. Gone Gone Gone

"Jughead did you hear me?" Paige whispered.

"Yeah, I did. But how? She can't have disappeared. She's a detective!" Jughead was at a loss for words.

"I know, the irony. But we need you and the kids to come down to the station so we can get your statements." Paige sighed. Jughead nodded and woke up the kids. He wrapped them in their dressing gowns and buckled them into the car.

"Daddy? Why do we have to go to Mommy's work?" Emily said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Some of Mommy's friends are just going to ask you a few questions and then we'll go to Pop's and get a milkshake." Jughead said quietly. Liam was silent in the back seat, and Emily was singing a song to herself. 

"Stop it Emily!" Liam snapped at her.

"No!" Emily giggled and began to sing louder. 

"Stop it. Stop it!" Liam yelled and covered his ears. 

"Emily, quiet down. Liam, stop yelling at your sister." Jughead grumbled, watching them through the rear view mirror. Liam crossed his arms and sulked. Emily looked out the window and sung under her breath. They arrived at the police station, and Jughead held both of their hands. When they entered the precinct, there were people everywhere. Some were at desks, some were running around collecting documents, some were on the phone.

"Paige!" Emily squealed when she saw her coming towards them.

"Hey Emily!" Paige hugged her tightly. She turned to face Liam. "Hey Liam!" Liam didn't say anything. He stood behind Jughead's leg.

"Okay, Emily would you like to come with me and we'll have a chat. And Liam, Malcom will come and chat with you." Paige instructed.

"No." Liam frowned. "I want to speak to Mom." Paige crouched down to be level with Liam.

"Liam, I am really sorry but your Mom is really busy." Paige said quietly. 

"I heard you tell Dad that she's missing." Liam mumbled.

"Mommy's missing?" Emily gasped. She clutched Jughead's leg and buried her face into his jeans. 

"Emily please come talk to me for a bit so I can find your Mommy." Paige said kindly. 

"No." Emily whispered. 

"Emily, if you speak to Paige you can stay home tomorrow. We'll all take the day off. But you have to speak to Paige. Okay?" Jughead stroked Emily's hair. He felt her nod. Paige took her hand and led her off to a room to ask her a few questions. Liam was staring down at the floor.

"Hey Liam, can you please talk to Malcom? You won't have to go to school. Please Liam, I know this is stressing you out and is making your anxiety bad. But if you talk to Malcom they'll find your Mom." Jughead pleaded with his son. 

"Okay." Liam muttered.

"Hey kid. You ready to talk?" Malcom asked Liam, and led him towards another room. Jughead was also taken to a room. He was asked questions like _What was she like leading up to her disappearance?_ and _Did you notice anything suspicious leading up to her disappearance?_ Jughead didn't know how to answer any of the questions. Betty wasn't home enough for Jughead to notice anything. He did his best to answer their questions, but he just didn't know how to do it. He was finally finished being questioned and was let out. He saw Liam and Emily sitting on the hard plastic chairs drawing on some paper provided by Paige who was sitting on a chair beside Emily. 

"Is it time for Pop's now?" Emily asked all wide eyed.

"It sure it bug." Jughead laughed to himself. 

"And no school tomorrow?" Liam added.

"Yeah." Jughead grinned tiredly. 

"Well both of them were very good, the told us everything we needed to know. Thank you so much for coming down, especially this late at night." Paige grinned. "I'll speak to you soon." Jughead and the kids went out to the car and drove to Pop's. It was 11: 46, thank god Pop's was open 24 hours. They pulled up and sat at their usual booths. Pop himself delivered a strawberry milkshake to Jughead, and two vanilla milkshakes for Emily and Liam.

"Are they going to find mommy?" Emily mumbled as she scooped some whipped cream up with her finger, a very Betty-esque thing to do.

"Of course they are! Do you know how good they are at their jobs?" Jughead sighed.

"They can't be that good at their job if Mom could just disappear." Liam grumbled.

"Liam! Don't ever say that again." Jughead snapped. Jughead saw a tear roll down Liam's cheek. 

"I know this is hard on you both, and I'm sorry for lashing out. I think we're all tired and we should all go to bed." Jughead yawned, and they all headed home.


End file.
